The Founders: The story of Hogwarts
by omcph1
Summary: Hogwarts is the most infamous school of wizardry in all of Europe. Known for teaching great wizards such as Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. It was also a host of the Tri-Wizard tournament. But the four wizards who dedicated their life to founding this school had overcame many obstacles during the course of their very fascinating lifetime.
1. Rowena

Mother always said, "Education is the key to success". But ever since she died, I've not been even able to touch a book nor wand. But as the sun sets over the horizon and the mountains rise around me, the urge to run away and never coming back to this gloomy castle and miserable life overwhelms me. I have lived up in Scotland with my father for as long as I can remember, isolated from wizards and muggles alike. Father (Alistar March) is a rich muggle; he is bedridden as he has been ill for years, and I must tend to him at all times. He has jet-black hair, tall and very thin, you could say he was once handsome, but his grumpy, selfish manner would put off anyone.

As the time ticks, I know father will be needing me to tend to him once more. So I reluctantly walk up the dirt path and up to the castle where I would soon hear the usual, continual complaints and moans:

"Rowena, fetch me lemon tea"

"Will you stop making so much noise, I need sleep!"

"Shut up and take care of yourself! Children and their complaints!" . . .

After about two hours of tending to his whims, I was sure that I would escape from here- as I lay in my bed. I do not deserve this life, I am not even a child! I long to meet a wizard, witch or other muggles; to possess a wand, books and not to be restricted by my father. Though, in my mind there is always a continual battle:

He is my father: I must stay!

No, he hasn't done anything for me, so why should I stay here.

Rowena, you can't just leave him, he will surely die without your aid!

I suppose I'm stuck here: Until father passes. . .

So I lay there restlessly, never decisive but- what a difficult decision to make. Perhaps, I will never make up my mind- bound to my father, with only my conscience stopping me. With that uncomforting thought in my head, sleep soon overcame me.

I was running through a thick forest. Free: my hair flowing behind me. Twigs and moist leaves littered the ground- tickling my feet. Barren mountains of the Scottish highlands surrounded the area. I have been here once before, though I am not completely certain when. Suddenly, I stopped at an extensive clearing: A grassy meadow filled with bell heather and cropped grasses. Looking straight ahead, I saw a peculiar and rather ugly hog. Warts covered it's back, and it began to run. Curious I followed close behind. I'm not completely certain how far I ran, but I found myself on a cliff. Looking around me, I saw the thick forest where I had ran earlier and the grassy meadow below. The warty-hog stood behind me and stared, then disappeared into thin air. I was alone, but then I realized, there was something magical about it amongst this barren landscape- I was free.

I woke with a start. It was a dream- a rather wonderful one as well. How strange how I remembered it so vividly. . . It was then that I realized what this dream meant: I must leave. I grabbed an old leather satchel, and carefully dropped money that I have saved over the past years- 12 Knuts and one Sickle. I ran down to the kitchens and grabbed a couple of scraps of bread, wrapped them in thin parchment and put that in my satchel for the long travel ahead.

"Rowena!"

I completely forgot - father.

"Rowena! Will you come here now!" he wheezed

Carefully, I scaled the wooden stairs up to my father's quarters and put my satchel down. As I peered inside, I noticed father was very pale.

"Yes. . ."

"Listen, I know what you're up to."

My heart dropped, "W-what are you talking about."

"It doesn't matter. I must show you something." he replied firmly, "Help me up!"

"Bu-" I objected.

"Now!"

He was shaking very much as his feet hit the floor but managed to keep a stable balance. He steadily placed one foot after the other until he made his way into his old study (the connecting room). Dust was thick which made it very difficult to breathe. He finally stopped at a wooden box carefully placed in a cabinet. It was a small chest engraved which read "Ravenclaw."

"Take it and open it once you are far away from here, child."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Take it, leave, and never come back."

"I don't understand."

"That's what you wanted, isn't it?" he whispered distantly, "That's what Catherine would have wanted."

I must leave, I suppose mother would have wanted me too as well. . . Mother. . .

"Fine," I replied, I left and never even glanced behind my shoulder. I know it seems cruel, but I can't bare being in this castle for one more moment, and be reminded of my dear mother and my sick father. I grabbed the leather satchel and carefully placed my new possession in the satchel as well. It's going to be a long trip and a very difficult one at that.


	2. Helga

It was a cool autumn morning in our thatched cottage, as the shrill call of a black cap bird broke the silence. I lay on my bed and the world came into focus: My dear little sister, Gwen, stirred next to me, Chester, our ginger cat lay at our feet and Bell, our sweet barn owl slept peacefully in her cage. Though it was my grumbling stomach that willed me out of bed on a cool morning. Shivers were sent down my spine as I descended the cold stone stairs that into the kitchen. Mum was preparing breakfast of fresh goat's cheese and toasty bread by the hearth. Mum always preferred to be up early when father was away.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, mum"

"We'll be needing some food in today." her lips pursed "Father has recently sent over some money. We'll have to go to the muggle village, bring your sister."

"Why the muggle village? They already suspect something is

different about us."

"We'll have to make do, the nearest magical village is miles away."

"Ah-alright, shall I fetch Gwen."

"No, eat your breakfast, then get dressed," she replied firmly.

As I sank my teeth into my breakfast, creamy cheese filled my mouth and my stomach was immediately satisfied. My family has been on the move from village to village for years, running away from the muggles and never settling down. Muggles are scared of the power of anything magical, so they set "trials" where they attempt to burn our kind at stake. Though there is a simple spell to protect us from the "trial" my mother, sister and I do not own any wands so we would most definitely perish. Father works at the bank called "Gringotts" where he is away from home for months. He owns a wand, but could never protect us. We are hoping to move into one of the magical villages, where we could settle down. Although these villages are difficult to find.

My sister tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her kind, gentle face smiled at me as she sat down at the wooden table.

"Good morning, Helga."

"Hi, Gwen."

"I suppose we'll be going out to the Muggle village, Hampshire presumably?" she asked keenly

"Yes, we must be careful. You know what muggles are like." I warned her.

"As long as we don't wear our cloaks." she laughed.

She began to munch on her breakfast and I made my way up to our room. Muggle clothes were laid on my bed. The clothes were scratchy and uncomfortable but, I played the part perfectly and it was soon the same as my sister. We braided each others hair and mother gave us a list and baskets. "Now, girls, follow the gravel path all the way down to where the path splits, then go to the left where you will see an oak tree and carry on straight. The village will soon come up after that. Don't attract any attention towards yourself. It's rather simple instructions, so I will expect you to

yourself. It's rather simple instructions, so I will expect you to be back by noon. Here's 16 Sickles."

"Okay" Gwen and I agreed.

"Crunch, crunch" went the gravel beneath our feet. We could hear our mother wishing us "goodbye" with a tinge of anxiety in her voice and once more the shrill calls of the blackcap birds.

"The forest is particularly beautiful today," exclaimed Gwen.

"Yes," I replied, "It hasn't been like this for ages."

"I wonder what things mum needs most urgently."

"Well, shall we look," I said while uncrumpling mum's neatly folded paper.

It read in blotchy ink:

One grain spelt loaf,

"Bakery" I mumbled.

One bottle of milk,

Potatoes,

Blueberries

"And the market," I added.

It wasn't long before Gwen and I stood on the outskirts of an incredibly busy village. Muggles were everywhere, from selling collard green to completing chores like us. Children with dirty faces played and laughed but soon stopped when they noticed Gwen and I- "The Outsiders."

"Shall we split up?" Gwen asked."I wouldn't like to be late for mum, she wouldn't be pleased."

"I'll go to the bakery and the market," I suggested

"Alright, and I will meet you at this exact location in about an hour."

"Okay," I replied as Gwen camouflaged into the crowd of villagers.

"Ring, ring!" went the doorbell as I set foot into the bakery.

"Hello miss." a handsome young man behind the counter smiled. "Haven't seen you around these parts before. What will you be needing."

I blushed, "Uh-... j-just looking for some bread."

"Well, you're looking in the right shop. He looked questioningly. "What particular type?"

"Uh. . . one grain s-spelt bread loaf." I muttered.

"Sorry, was that grain spelt you said?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe." I flushed red with embarrassment. "S-sorry."

"I'll be back." With that, the boy- about 16- (my age), disappeared into the kitchens.

"Here you go miss." As he handed me the loaf. "That will be 2 pounds."

"P-pounds?" I panicked, "I only have sickles!"

The boy looked at me sympathetically. "A-alright, give me 2 seck-ls. H-have a nice day. . . I guess." he laughed nervously.

I had never felt so embarrassed in my life. How am I supposed to pay for the fruit and vegetables? I suppose it's worth a try. . .

As I headed over to the market I noticed people kept looking at me. I looked at them, but they sensed I was different. After about 2 minutes of walking, I reached the market. It was busy and there were stalls and stalls of fruits, vegetables, spices, tea, clothing, books and other contraptions. Vendors shouted there best prices, products and competed for customers. Overwhelmed, I headed over to the first fruit and vegetable stall I could find. As I was looking for blueberries I heard a snip-it of a rather alarming conversation, "Is that the girl, by that stall the daughter of that widow up on the hill?"

"I don't know." replied a familiar voice, "She came into my shop earlier. Handed me some kind of strange currency."

I froze, then continued "looking for blueberries."

"I reckon," said the other, "that they are witches in disguise. Secretive, strange, beautiful."

"Will you shut your mouth John, I bet you she can hear us. She's not bloody deaf!" yelled the boy.

I panicked, I froze to the spot completely. I realized, that I must stay calm or they truly will believe I overheard their conversation-

"Miss do you need any help." the vendor asked, "It seems you have been looking at the raspberries for a while now."

"N-no, I'm alright just looking for the blueberries-ah here. Do you sell. . . potatoes?"

"Yes miss, here." she handed me a brown bag.

"Thank you," I replied solemnly.

"Miss, that will be 4 pounds," said the woman.

I reached into my satchel and handed her 4 Sickels.

"Thank you, miss" she smiled without bothering to look at the coins, "Have a lovely day."

I placed the fresh produce, along with my bread in the basket and set off as fast as I could to Gwen and me's meeting place.

"You took a while!" Gwen exclaimed, "We're going to be late the rate we're going."

So as we walked away from the town of Hampshire, the only thing on my mind was those boys. But I never repeated their words again.


End file.
